The complete or partial detachment of ligaments, tendons and/or other soft tissues from their associated bones within the body are relatively commonplace injuries, particularly among athletes. Such injuries are generally the result of excessive stresses being placed on these tissues. By way of example, tissue detachment may occur as the result of an accident such as a fall, over-exertion during a work-related activity, during the course of an athletic event, or in any one of many other situations and/or activities.
In the case of a partial detachment, the injury will frequently heal itself, if given sufficient time and if care is taken not to expose the injury to further undue stress.
In the case of complete detachment, however, surgery may be needed to re-attach the soft tissue to its associated bone or bones.
Numerous devices are currently available to re-attach soft tissue to bone. Examples of such currently-available devices include screws, staples, suture anchors and tacks.
In soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing screws, the detached soft tissue is typically moved back into its original position over the bone. Then the screw is screwed through the soft tissue and into the bone, with the shank and head of the screw holding the soft tissue to the bone.
Similarly, in soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing staples, the detached soft tissue is typically moved back into its original position over the bone. Then the staple is driven through the soft tissue and into the bone, with the legs and bridge of the staple holding the soft tissue to the bone.
In soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing suture anchors, an anchor-receiving hole is generally first drilled in the bone at the desired point of tissue re-attachment. Then a suture anchor is deployed in the hole using an appropriate installation tool. This effectively locks the suture to the bone, with the free end(s) of the suture extending out of the bone. Next, the soft tissue is moved into position over the hole containing the deployed suture anchor. As this is done, the free end(s) of the suture is (are) passed through or around the soft tissue, so that the free end(s) of the suture reside(s) on the far (i.e., non-bone) side of the soft tissue. Finally, the suture is used to tie the soft tissue securely to the bone.
Alternatively, in some soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing suture anchors of the type described above, the soft tissue may first be moved into position over the bone. Then, while the soft tissue lies in position against the bone, a single hole may be drilled through the soft tissue and into the bone. Next, a suture anchor is passed through the soft tissue and deployed in the bone using an appropriate installation tool. This results in the suture anchor being locked to the bone, with the free end(s) of the suture extending out of the bone and through the soft tissue. Finally, the suture is used to tie the soft tissue securely to the bone.
In some cases, the suture anchor may include drill means at its distal end, whereby the suture anchor can be drilled into the bone, or drilled through the soft tissue and into the bone, whereby the aforementioned drilling and anchor-deployment steps are effectively combined.
Similarly, in soft tissue re-attachment procedures utilizing tacks, the detached soft tissue is typically moved back into its original position over the bone, and then a tack-receiving hole is generally drilled through the soft tissue and into the bone. Then the tack is driven through the soft tissue and into the bone, so that the shaft and head of the tack will hold the soft tissue to the bone.
While systems and method based on the aforementioned screws, staples, suture anchors and tacks are generally effective, they also all suffer from one or more disadvantages.